Kurtbastian Drabbles
by xkurtsie
Summary: Just a few drabbles I wrote based on prompts I get on tumblr. Ratings may change depending on the prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous **prompted; Could I prompt you disney!Kurtbastian? Maybe a scene from your favorite disney movie, if you have one?

**A/n: I don't really watch disney films but my niece got me liking Frozen so have some Frozen!Kurtbastian. Also enjoy mentions of Hummelberry!siblings. If you wanna prompt something, send them to my tumblr: colfercastiel dot tumblr dot com.**

* * *

Kurt instantly regretted asking Sebastian for a ride to the Northern Mountain but he was the only person actually out in the storm Rachel caused and the only person with a reindeer and sleigh to actually travel the route on. It was only because he bought the carrots and mountaineering equipment that Sebastian even agreed. That and being forced to promise to repay him incase anything happened to the sleigh.

So far, Kurt had to put up with comments about how insane he was to actually think he could stop this winter, how stupid his sister was to actually caused the weather to turn like this. The moment though he mentioned his recent engagement to Prince Blaine, Sebastian wouldn't let it go and the two were still talking about it, even while Kurt tried to explain why Rachel caused the blizzard.

"So, you're telling me that you got engaged to someone you just met? That day?" Sebastian asked, pulling on the reigns to turn the sleigh, glancing at Kurt from the corners of his eyes. Kurt huffed and fixed his gloves, shifting in the wooden seat.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on, I'm still trying to process the fact that you got engaged to someone you just met."

"Yes, pay attention." Kurt stated, starting to get annoyed that Sebastian didn't even seem to be paying attention to him trying to explain what happened. "But the thing is, she wore the gloves _all the time_. So I just thought she had a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?" Sebastian asked, actually turning in the chair to face Kurt.

Kurt paused, glancing Sebastian up and down before he slid further along the seat away from the other. "..Yes they did." He leaned against the railing of the sleigh and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling to himself. "But Blaine is not a stranger." He said, turning his head to Sebastian with a look that said this should be obvious.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of the Dalton Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Duh, sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Sam or something."

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose and eats his boogers?"

Kurt turned to look at Sebastian in disgust, his nose wrinkling at the thought. "Excuse you but Blaine is a prince." He said with finality before he fell silent, arms still crossed and stared straight ahead to let Sebastian know the subject was to be dropped.

While he stared ahead, he didn't catch the playful smile that Sebastian was sending him. He was too busy thinking about what Sebastian said and even if Blaine did that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n; set in the same 'verse as Coming Home to Surprises. Basically, LK wanted me to write Kurt telling Sebastian he was a hybrid so I gave him because I love him. I wrote this at 7am and with having being awake for 21 hours so there may be some mistakes. Anyway. Enjoy~**

**If you wanna prompt anything, send them to colfercastiel dot tumbor dot com.**

* * *

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to tell Sebastian he was a cat hybrid. He was just scared and nervous. He knew nowadays it was common for hybrids to date non-hybrids, after hybrids got freed from being owned as pets nearly 50 years. He also knew that there were still people out there who didn't agree with that movement and saw people like Kurt as nothing more than house pets.

In the month that Kurt was with Sebastian, he was easily able to hide his feline features. He always made sure his tail was wrapped around his waist and secured there, despite how uncomfortable Kurt found it. His ears were more of a challenge though. At first, he tried styling his hair up around them but the tips of his ears were still visible and the amount of hairspray he used had irritated his ears. So he decide to simply wear hats which easily hid his ears because he made sure to buy ones specifically for that purpose.

The only reason why Sebastian hadn't already learned of Kurt being a hybrid because when Kurt was first asked out by the other was when he had a hat on and a long coat which hid his tail. It was a cold day when it happened and Kurt didn't want his tail to freeze. Since then, Kurt kept with the hats and hiding his tail.

Now though, Sebastian has been hinting for their relationship to move further and God, does Kurt want to. They just can't do because of the secret.

So that's how Kurt found himself waiting for Sebastian to come to his apartment after texting him an hour previously. He had his tail loose and free behind him, through a hole on a pair of altered jeans that he knew Sebastian loved on him. He still wore a hat though, he'd take that off when he was telling Sebastian.

It was about 5 minutes later when Kurt hears a knock at the apartment door and briefly considers not answering, pretend he isn't there and leave the secret alone for another month of two. He can't do it though. Sebastian knew he was home and Kurt wanted things to be honest with him. He takes a deep breath and stills his tail, hiding it behind his back as he goes to open the door, smiling slightly when he sees his boyfriend.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian mumbled, leaning down to kiss Kurt chastely before he stepped into the apartment. "Your text said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Uhm, yeah." Kurt nodded, closing the door once Sebastian was inside and quickly turned around to hide the tail.

"So what is it?"

"Well- I-It's kinda big and uhm," he stuttered, looking down and shifting on the spot under Sebastian's gaze on him.

"Is that a tail?" Came the amused reply.

Kurt snapped his head up so fast that it hurt but he paid no attention to it, instead he paid attention to the amused grin that Sebastian had. It was only then did he realise that his tail was swaying slightly behind. His face started to burn up and he bit down on his lip while he nodded, not noticing when Sebastian was moving until he felt his head being tilted up to look at his boyfriend properly and his hat being tug off,

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

Another nod and silence.

"I kinda guessed."

"What?"

"I could feel something under your jeans that squirmed every so often when we sat close on the couch, your tongue felt rough every time we made out and you occasionally purred."

"I don't purr! ...But, you're not mad or going to break up with me?"

"You do. I like it. I'm not mad or going to break up with you."

A sigh of relief.

"It just means our sex life is going to be amazing."

_SMACK!_

"_Ow! _Christ, Hummel, I was joking. Now, let's go watch some movie so I can scratch your ears and try to make you purr."

"Fine and for the last time, I don't purr!"


	3. Release My Soul

**LK prompted I write a scene from Guilty Crown since I re-watch it at the weekend so I chose the most heart breaking scene from it in my opinion.**

**A/n; So basic info for this; Blaine is the bad guy. Cameron is the person who Blaine is inlove with and Sebastian's (dead) brother. Kurt is just a vessel created for Cameron to be reborn into but grew to love Sebastian and have other emotions. Voids are weapons that are formed from peoples hearts. They're pulled out through the King's power. Blaine took Sebastian's King's power by slashing his arm but Sebastian regained it and withdrew his own void which formed a new arm where his one was slashed off.**

**Warning; Major character death and violence.**

**If you wanna prompt something, send it to my tumblr; colfercastiel dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

The crystals grew higher, curling around and cutting into Kurt's wrists to keep him in place. It was pointless though. He made no struggle or any attempt to move. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He knew that he may never see Sebastian again.

"I'm about to erase all the memories and emotions that constituted you as a person."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes when he heard the voice and glanced up, seeing Blaine before him. He watched as the other's hand began to glow, the pink haze coming from it. All coming from the King's Power that the other had. Kurt let out a small wince when a spike of light flashed from Blaine's hand into his chest, the crystals bursting slightly to curl around Kurt like a wall of flowers.

Slowly, the crystal flowers began to crack and crumble, each one apart of emotion, of memory that Kurt had. Flashes of his life appearing before disappearing for good.

"You are going to be reborn as Cameron." Blaine stated, his face neutral. "Resent me, Kurt. If I hadn't awakened you then, nothing would have begun and nothing would have ended, either."

Kurt gave a sad smile, melancholic in a sense and shook his head just as another crystal flower crumbled away into dust. "No.. I'm grateful to you, Blaine." He said, a branch of crystals slowly wrapping their way around his feet and begin to grow along his legs. "Because.. You gave me a life. You let me meet Sebastian."

Another crystal flower gone.

"What did Sebastian give you? What sort of world did he show you?"

Kurt lowered his head so he couldn't see Blaine. He didn't want to look at him while he thought about Sebastian. The person who had been there for him from the moment they met each other. The person who saved him from more than just the enemy. The person who helped save him from himself, from the monster that he is.

"This world's sadness.. and.. its beauty." He finally answered after a few moments, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. He didn't need to see Blaine's reaction. He could imagine the other with wide eyes and a curious expression. It didn't matter to Kurt.

"Sebastian suffered, doubted, and made mistakes, and he was ashamed of his ugliness..."

Images of Sebastian flashed on the crystal flowers. Sebastian watching his friends die, Sebastian crying after the loss of the one other person who believed in him, Sebastian in pain after Blaine slashed his arm off for the King's Power. Images that soon faded away and crumbled to dust, disappearing from Kurt's mind.

"But the reason I love him is.." Kurt continued. "Sebastian's human. He's heartbreakingly human. That's why.. even though I'm only a vessel.. I still got to fall in love.. like a normal person.."

Images of Kurt and Sebastian were the last to appear. Their first meeting in an abandoned clubhouse, of them walking to classes together, of Sebastian holding him close when he was frightened of himself, of him kissing Sebastian before leaving and coming here.

The crystal vine wrapped itself further around Kurt, covering his entire body except for his face. He stared at the remaining crystal flower, the final one with the image of him and someone kissing. Tears trailed down his cheeks as the final flower crumbled away and he could remember no more. His head fell limp and he stared down at the crystal covered ground.

"So those are your feelings for Sebastian?" Blaine asked, stepping forward so he could lift Kurt's face and stare into his eyes.

"Who's.. Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"That's the name of the man you loved."

Kurt gave a faint nod but he didn't understand what the other meant. Love? Loved? He had no clue what it meant to him. The tears fell from his cheeks, landing at his feet and one crystal exploded, growing and shaping into the form of a lily but Blaine paid no mind. All focus was on the crystal fully forming around Kurt till he was fully enclosed in it. All focus on for when the crystals cracked and gave birth to the one person Blaine mainly wanted to see

Sebastian slowly stepped into the room, the crystals under his feet cracking and echoing around the large place. He gripped the void tighter in his hand, the edge of it cutting into his palm. He paid no mind to it though, his focus up on a ledge where he could make out Blaine and a crystal pillar. Sebastian already knew what had to be inside it but he didn't want to believe it.

It was only when Blaine stated that he just missed Kurt that he was shocked into believing it.

Before Sebastian could even make a move to do something, to move so he could attack Blaine, the crystal pillar began to vibrate. Cracks began to form on it and purple light escaped from them. Slowly, the structure cracked and crumbled away to reveal someone. _Kurt.. _But it wasn't him. Sebastian could tell the slight differences.

The once white outfit Kurt wore was now black, simple purple crystal spikes attached around the collar of the shirt. His chestnut hair now darker, with the same crystal spikes running through it. His once vibrant blue eyes, now darker, more sinister.

Sebastian knew the person he was looking at was no longer the person he loves. He knew it was a person he knew who had long died, had left his life, _his brother, Cameron._

"No.." Sebastian whispered, taking a small step back. He watched as Cameron jumped down from the crystal case and slowly float down to stand in front of Blaine, who looked nothing more than pleased to have him back.

"Morning, Blaine." Cameron said through a yawn as he stretched, joints popping back into place.

Sebastian watched the interaction, watching how the two embraced for a second before pulling back to stare at each other. He took a careful step forward, hoping not to be seen so he could attack but a crystal underneath cracked, causing Cameron's face to snap towards him. Sebastian saw how the look the other wore changed to something different to the look he had for Blaine.

This one was filled with more excitement and happiness to actually see Sebastian.

"I'm so happy." Cameron stated, jumping across the crystals that made a path to Sebastian as if they were simple stepping stones. Not things that could easily break and make you hurt yourself. "You came for me!" Cameron threw his arms around Sebastian, holding him closer and tighter then with Blaine.

"Your big brother had a hard time, you know." Cameron said, resting his head on Sebastian's chest while the other stared down at him. "There was this _awful _boy who kept kept in my way. But it's okay now. I ground him up and made this body mine." He purred, tilting his head up so he could see Sebastian, a hand running up and down his back. "Really, he had some nerve for a man-made monster."

Sebastian shook his head and frowned, finally getting a grip so he could shove Cameron away hard, not caring that the other fell and landed hard on the crystals. "Stop it!" He snapped, readjusting his grip on the void before the object in hand changing from the sheers void he borrowed from Hunter to nothing.

Sebastian ignored the hurt look he received and the whimpered way his name was called. He took another step forward, glaring down at Cameron. "Kurt's no monster! He cried for me! His face and his voice may be the same, but he's different from you. He's a human!" He stated.

Cameron tilted his head down and sniffled, shaking his head with each word. "You're so mean, Sebastian." He murmured, his shoulder shaking. "Your big brother _loves _you... I loved you even after my body was torn apart... And yet.. you're still refusing me, aren't you, Sebastian?" He asked, finally looking back up at Sebastian. He voice was much colder than it was at first and his eyes were much more sinister.

"That's enough."

The pair turned their heads and spotted Blaine walking towards them. Sebastian watched as Blaine kneeled down and took Cameron in his arms, helping him up from the ground. "Just leave the rest to me." Blaine told Cameron, getting a small nod in return. Sebastian watched in disgust at the look Blaine gave before he withdrew Cameron's void and Sebastian frowned in annoyance as it was taken out and saw how it was the same as Kurt's, a sword.

The ground beneath them shook as the place where Blaine and Cameron stood began to rise into another platform, the crystals on it shattering and flying off it to reveal a dance floor with the map of the world glowing on it.

"I was very hurt, Sebastian." Cameron stated, pushing his away out of Blaine's arms so he could go walk to the edge of the platform so he could glare down at Sebastian. "You know, when you hurt other people, you have to be prepared to get just as hurt. Even if you apologize, I'm not going to forgive you."

Sebastian grit his teeth and bit back a response, knowing nothing he said would make any sense to Cameron. He watched as the other began to dance around the platform, his movements graceful and calculated. Sebastian knew what was happening. Cameron was moving to help spread the cancer crystals around the world so the Forth Apocalypse can begin.

Sebastian began to move forward, a pair of sheers forming in his hand, Hunter's void, but he was stopped when Blaine jumped down from the platform and stood a few feet in front of him. He braced himself as Blaine came running towards him with the sword raised. A loud clang rang out as Sebastian blocked the attacked with the sheers, using most of his strength to avoid being hit.

"Humans will shed their frail physical bodies and gain eternal thought within the crystal." Blaine explained. "That is the next stage. The voids were the harbingers- of the new world, where mind becomes the matter!"

Sebastian pushed forward hard, forcing Blaine away before he slashed forward, attempting to hit the other but only got the thin air when Blaine jumped backwards. He dropped the sheers and watched it vanish before another void, Nick's, formed in his hand in the form of a camera. Sebastian aimed it towards Blaine and clicked down on it, watching as a blast came from the lens and headed towards it's target. He watched as the area exploded and waited for the smoke and dust to clear, only to see nothing there but a large crater.

"Blaine!" Sebastian shouted, watching as the other came towards him again, sword raised in preparation to attack again. "The day underground in New York, you said you'd save Cameron! You told me to stab you to save him! So why did things turn out like _this_?!"

"You wouldn't understand, Sebastian."

Sebastian jumped back in time to avoid the sword making contact with his chest and grunted loudly when he landed hard on a crystal spike.

"You're always being chosen, and you just keep abdicating.. _You'd never understand_!" Blaine shouted, raising the sword once again and charging forward.

Sebastian let the camera go and tried to bring forth Jeff's void, a crossbow, but didn't make it in time. The sword clashed against the void and knocked it out of his hand then came Blaine's foot to his chest, knocking him backwards to the ground. Sebastian let out a cry of pain as a spike cut through his clothes and into his back, tearing at the skin and muscles. He tried to ignore the pain and slowly got to his feet, reaching back to make sure no crystals were in the wound. Thankfully there wasn't.

"I wouldn't have minded yielding Cameron.. yielding the status of Adam to the old you." Blaine said, pointing the sword towards Sebastian. "But the man you are now isn't worth it. Die, Sebastian." Blaine began to raise the sword, taking slow measured steps towards Sebastian.

_My body feels so heavy.. _Sebastian thought, spitting out a mouthful of blood. _Is this where it ends? While I still have everybody's Voids?! _

A pale pink light began to shine, causing Sebastian to glance up. The crystal flower that formed after Kurt vanished was the source of the light. Feeling drawn to it, Sebastian held his hand out towards. He watched in awe as string-like strands of light emitted from his fingertips and shot out towards the flower, curling delicately around it.

_Don't worry about it, Sebastian. _

Kurt's voice filled Sebastian's head the moment the flower was touched, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He watched as an image of Kurt came from the flower, smiling down at him like the first time they met. _Your body can still move. Everyone's waiting for you. _

Sebastian watched as Kurt's cheek turned a pale pink and stretched a hand out to him. He leaned his hand further out, fingers twitching in anticipation. To see if Kurt was a physical being or just an image. The area around them vanished into white light and soon it was just the two of them. Sebastian glanced around, trying to find any sign of Blaine or Cameron but found nothing. It was only them. He turned back to Kurt and noticed his chest shining and he knew what he had to do.

Getting to his feet, Sebastian made his way over to Kurt, his eyes never leaving the other's face. When he got there, he wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist while his other hand began to withdraw Kurt's void. He slowly pulled the sword out, making sure he took his time so he could have Kurt in his arms for as long as he could.

The white light flashed once more, forcing Sebastian to shut his eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light dimmed and faded away, he noticed how his grip on Kurt was gone but the sword still remained.

He gripped tightly onto the sword and turned around to face Blaine, who seemed to had stopped moving towards him, his focus turned elsewhere. Sebastian followed his direction and saw Cameron no longer moving, instead frozen in place. He burrowed his brows in confusion, unsure as to why the other stopped moving but he quickly shook his head and caused himself to focus.

"Blaine. If you're going to get in my way, I'll use everything in my power to take you down!" Sebastian said, getting Blaine to turn his attention to him.

Sebastian gripped the Void in both hands and ran towards Blaine, ready to strike.

The sword collided with Blaine's own, though with the force behind the swing forced the other back over a ledge and to fall. Sebastian gritted his teeth and ran over the ledge, prepared to do anything it took to try and kill Blaine. He tilted the blade in hand downwards in a way to help him fall faster, which it did.

Blaine stared up at Sebastian in shock, watching as an image of Kurt began to form, wrapping it's body around Sebastian's, looking like the two were embracing. "Kurt.." He whispered, not comprehending how this was possible. He didn't notice though how closer Sebastian was until he felt a blinding white heat in his side, able to feel blood leave the wound now present.

A loud scream from the platform caused both to turn their heads and they saw Cameron being engulfed in the same crystals that scattered the room before they cracked and vanished. Cameron gone with them too.

When Sebastian glanced back up his position on the ground, the room was no longer coated in crystals and he glanced over to where Blaine's body laid unmoving, covered and surrounded by his own blood. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, releasing the Void.

"Sebastian..."

The voice caused Sebastian's eyes to fly open and his head to snap up. A faint set of footprints could be heard, along with the cracking of something delicate. Sebastian stood up and glanced around the room, his breath catching when he caught sight of Kurt. Kurt, whose leg was now crystallized as was part of his chest.

"Don't blame yourself." Kurt said softly, slowly making his walk to Sebastian. "I got lots of feelings from you. They're all thanks to you."

The closer he got, Sebastian was able to see that there were even more crystals covering Kurt. In fact, the entire left side of his body were covered in them. He glanced up to Kurt's face and gasped out when he saw how clouded the boy's eyes were, unseeing.

He couldn't move though.

They both stayed silent, the only sound in the room being Kurt's footsteps and the cracking.

Sebastian only moved though when Kurt tripped, landing against his chest and blindly reaching out for him. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist while the other took hold of the one reaching out to him, running along it to join their hands together and to hold against his chest. He felt Kurt shift against his chest and he looked down at him.

"Sebastian. Stay with me forever, okay?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes. "I'm on your side, Sebastian. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded and placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Kurt.. Let's leave together." He whispered, tightening his hold on the other. He raised the Void arm, his own void, and closed his eyes. He knew this was the last time he would ever be able to use it. He knew how his Void would absorb the cancer crystals from around the world, as well as draw out each person's own Void, and his body would deal with them. He knew this could possibly kill him.

He didn't care though.

_The feelings in everyone's hearts are flowing into me, and their memories. Even the people who had bad will toward me, were born loved by somebody. _Sebastian thought to himself as each void flew into him. He felt the crystals rise up along his body, encasing both him and Kurt. Slowly, the crystals spread around their bodies, Kurt being covered first and when the final Void flew into Sebastian, the crystals covered his face and it was done.

_He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Kurt standing in front of him, looking exactly how he was when they first met. Instead of the glare he first had, Kurt was smiling at him. Sebastian watched in silence as Kurt raised his hands, the string puzzle he tried to give Sebastian before, wrapped around his fingers._

_This time, Sebastian did reach out._

_He took the puzzle in his own hands and noticed how it was different to Kurt's. It wasn't as simple. It was much more complicated. He glanced up from the string and saw tears running down Kurt's cheeks. He tried to move closer to him, to comfort him but he couldn't. He was stuck. Sebastian dropped the string and reached out to Kurt but it made no difference. Kurt shook his head and started to drift away from Sebastian, tears still falling but his smile wasn't of sadness, but of happiness, joy. _

"_KURT!" _

The crystals around them cracked and vanished but instead of two people emerging, there was one.

Sebastian, and only Sebastian.


End file.
